naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
True Blood
On Natural Instincts, the story of True Blood starts mid-season 3, after episode 9 ("Everything Is Broken "), while using some storylines from following episodes. The Search for Russell We all know what happened in Bon Temps after the Great Revelation . Bill Compton came to town and met Sookie, the Fangbanger killer was defeated, Godric met the sun while Jason joined and left the Fellowship of the Sun . A Maenad caused chaos, and Eric seeks revenge. He finally gets it - killing Russell Edgington 's lover, Talbot. After months of seemingly peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans - and almost passing the VRA, Russell struck fear into the nation with his infamous speech on television. Eric was told by the authority to go kill him (which is something he's wanted to do for centuries), but after Russell's outburt on TV - it was hard to track him down. Russell was mad with grief. Carrying around Talbot's remains, he paid for a male prostitute that resembled Talbot. After having sex, Russell talked to him like he as if he were talking to Talbot - about their plans to travel, about Russell's plans to take on the world. It was then that he made the decision to go to NYC - the prime place to gather a vampire/werewolf army in order to seek revenge against the Authority - in memory of Talbot. Once he said goodbye to the prostitute, he impaled him - and left him to bleed out and die. Immediately, he took flight. Eric was right on Russell's tail, however, and found the dying prostitute. The man told Eric, in his last breath, that Russell fled to NYC. Eric was furious - not only had he been waiting hundreds of years to avenge his family, but the Authority commanded him to do that very task as well. Yet, still Russell was able to flee to NYC. Meanwhile, Bill told Sookie that she was a fairy and Sookie had to go to Fangtasia to see Eric afterwards. She needed to know if he could trust Bill. When she got there, she shared a kiss with Eric but was interrupted by Pam - who then convinced Eric to use Sookie as leverage to lure in Russell. Eric agreed with this - so both Pam and Eric kidnapped her and took her with them to NYC. The Search for Sookie Bill sensed Sookie's distress, but finding no one at Fangtasia, he searched Sookie's house. Jason had just got done telling Tara that he killed Eggs and wanted to come to Sookie for comfort, but instead he found Bill there. Bill was quick to tell Jason that Sookie was in trouble and that he was going to Fangtasia one more time to see if there was anything he missed (he knew Eric must be involved). Jason insisted that he help Bill - mostly due to the fact that he didn't trust Bill with Sookie, and he also wanted to help find his sister. When they got to Fangtasia, this time Bill found a human closing up the bar - and he glamoured her into revealing Eric's (and Sookie's whereabouts) - New York City. There was no question - both Bill and Jason were willing to go to NYC and rescue Sookie, no matter what. Bill tried to discourage Jason from going but he was severely focused on protecting Sookie and not screwing it up this time But first they both had business to take care of. Bill went to Jessica and told her the situation. Hyott was there as well. : Jessica: You're what? You're leaving? For how long? Bill: I am unsure. '' : ''Jessica: But...But you're coming back right? Bill: Jessica, I cannot determine that right now - I do not know myself. Jessica: Well you can't just leave! You haven't released me -'' ''Bill: - actually, I have -'' ''Jessica: -Well not officially! And I don't care! Bill: - Jessica -'' ''Jessica: - I'm coming with you. Hoyt: an arm around her '''We're' coming with you.'' Jessica: at Hoyt Bill: commanding I '''will not '''allow this. You will only be endangering yourselves and, Jessica, I cannot take care of you. Hoyt: I'll take care of her, vampire Bill. You have my word - nothing's gonna happen to her. her forehead : Jessica: Bill, please let us come with you. W-we can help you! It's not like we don't wanna find Sookie too! '' Bill eventually agreed and allowed them to travel to NYC with him. Jason left Crystal's werepanther pack in the hands of one of the older males in the group. He then went the police station to tell Andy he was taking a trip (Bill gave specific instructions to Jason not to inform the police) to NYC, explaining that he didn't know how long he'd be gone. : ''Andy: Well Jason - I hate to see you go. But I ain't the one to tell nobody what road to take and whatnot. So if this trip 'a yours is somethin' you think will do you some good - best of luck to ya. '' ''Jason: Thanks, Andy. '' ''Andy: Be sure to send a post card or somethin' of the Statue of Liberty. The folks over at Merlotte's would love to see somethin' like that. I always kinda wanted to go site seein' over there my self. '' ''Jason: Sure thing. Hey, uh...can I ask you a favor? Andy: ...well, depends on what kind of favor you talkin about. Jason: forward at the desk You, uh...you think you can put in a good word for me over at the NYPD? Andy: Jason, what you think I look like? Some national police hub? I don't have any pull over there! I've never been to New York City! Jason: I know that, Andy! But can't you do...somethin'? I figure while I'm in the city, I might as well take advantage - see what I can get myself into. Think about it Andy. ' Jason Stackhouse - NYPD.' Andy: Yeah, I'm thinkin about it and I ain't likin it. sighs Tell you what - I'll write you a reference letter. Jason: Thanks, Andy! over the desk to hug him I owe you, man. A Change for Sam Long before Sookie disappeared, before Jason even became leader of the werepanther pack, Sam was going through his own problems. After almost killing a man in his restaurant, he went on a drinking bindge - lashing out at everyone he cared about and ultimately having to run Merlotte's, for the most part, on his own. Tommy, his brother, thought Sam was pretty cool for being tough. That is, until Sam lashed out at him too. Tommy - already having a heated, impulsive temperment - decided he didn't need Sam or his parents, he was fine on his own. So he stole the bar's money and fled - no one knows his whereabouts. This sent Sam over the edge. He decided he couldn't stay in Bon Temps anymore. He had to get away from it all - to just get into his truck and go somewhere far off. After all, he had pushed away everyone he's cared about. Besides, Merlotte's was his dream - but it wasn't supposed to be like this and he felt he'd be more harm than good to the place. He briefed Terry about his decision, putting him completely in charge - pretty much giving him the resturaunt for a while. This worried Terry. : Terry: Sam...when are you coming back? : Sam: ...heavily and looks up at him '' : ''Terry: pained You're not coming back, are you? Sam explained to to him that he honestly didn't know - he had to figure things out for himself. Terry, of course, vigerously tried to convince Sam he was making a mistake but he didn't budge. After selling his real estate apartments, he eventually left Bon Temps. Before Bon Temps, he had a whole life of theiving and conning (and murdering), something no one in the southern town knew. He needed to reconcile himself with that part of his life, so he decided to face it head on. One of the places he used to stay (and where he essentially stole as much money as he could) during his old life was in NYC, so he headed there. A Change for Tara Then, there's Tara. It had been sometime since Sam left when Jason confessed about Eggs. At that point, Tara didn't know who to trust. She stayed with Lafayette for a while and he took care of her. : Tara: I don't know anything anymore, Lafayette! Lafayette: Hooker, just tell me what you mean and stop speakin in code. Tara: I mean I can't trust nobody. After what that dead fucker Franklin did to me, I look at this town and its like I'm in the mu'fuckin Twilight Zone. '' ''Lafayette: Trust me, this ain't no Twilight Zone, Tara. Tara: You right. It's worse. Lafayette: Look, you just need to take a breather. '' ''Tara: Bitch, I ain't tryin' to take no drugs from you right now and I ain't--'' ''Lafayette: -bitch, calm down! This ain't about no drugs. But if you '''want' any -'' Tara: snappy I don't. Lafayette: I was about to tell you to take your sorry ass up to the corner store and get your own damn aspirin. Shiiiit. grins Tara: laughs You know what? I wish I could just live another life, you know? Be a completely different person. Lafayette: Listen. Take some time for yourself. Put all them other folks on hold for once and focus on numero uno. And if you need a change, Tara, make that shit happen. Tara really thought about his words and took them literally. It was time for a change. She cut her hair, got in her car, and took all the money she had to book a one way trip to NYC - away from every single possible thing that could remind her of Bon Temps and subsequently, her old life. Some weeks later, Lafayette gets a call from Tara while he was with Jesus. : Lafayette: Hooker, where have you been? You know I've been sittin up here worryin about you, thinkin you done ran off and did something stupid. Tara: Well... you could say that. Lafayette: Bitch, start talkin. Tara: I'm in New York City. Lafayette: Run that shit by me again? Tara: You heard me. I'm in NYC! Lafayette: Now tell me how and most importantly, '''why' the fuck did you get yo' skinny ass all the way up there? Tara: Well I took what you said to heart and you were right. I needed a change. A big one. Lafayette: Bitch, that don't mean high tail yo' ass all the way up north! Tara, from now on, I ain't sayin' shit else to yo' crazy ass. Tara: laughs Lafayette: You think I'm playin with you. Hooker, that is a mistake.'' After the conversation was over, Jesus had heard most of it. He voiced an idea to Lafayette: Maybe they should move to NYC themselves. At first Lafayette thought Jesus lost his mind. But he started explaining that he knew that he could learn so much from the wiccan activity in NYC. He'd been saving up to go but never saw the opportunity. Now convinced that Lafayette had 'power,' Jesus felt he could benefit too. After much debating and convincing, Lafayette decided to go with Jesus' plan. Away from Bon Temps The Delta Bar In NYC, Sam got a modest apartment and started looking for work. Like fate, he saw an ad for someone who needed extra help managing a small southern cuisine resturaunt, called The Delta Bar & Grill . The owner accepted Sam right away, sold merely by his experience - and he was named co-manager. About a month later, the owner passed away from a heartattack and the resturaunt was handed over to Sam to run on his own. Sam didn't have any intentions of running a resturaunt on his own in NYC, but he figured he could sell the place if he needed to. But for now, it was a good gig to have while he was on his trip. Once he started getting used to running the place, he had an unexpected customer. Tara. : Tara: Oh my god, Sam Merlotte! hug Tara: This is a small world, ain't it? I guess I can never get away from you Bon Temps mu'fuckers, huh? Sam: laughs 'Guess not. Tara: So what brought you all the way out here? Sam: Uh...well, I guess I needed a change. Tara: Well guess what? You're gonna get a lot of shit from me about just up and leavin' like that. grins Not that I should be the one preachin' though. Sam: a bit So what made you come all the way to NYC? Tara: at him I guess I needed a change too. The two friends recognized they were there for similar reasons, and found comfort in each other - once again - due to that fact. Finding Sookie Meanwhile Eric and Pam set up residence at a vampire hotel temporarily, still holding Sookie as their prisioner. Russell had gone completely underground - no one could figure out his whereabouts. Before Jessica and Hoyt left with Bill and Jason to find Sookie, Hoyt presented Jessica the idea of living together - in NYC. Jessica loved the idea, so Hoyt had sealed the deal for a small house in the city and the couple stayed there. Jason stayed in a separate hotel from Bill (no way was he even staying in the same building as him - no offense to vampires), but Jason still was Bill's right-hand man when it came to figuring out where Eric was. But in the meantime, especially when Bill asserted the he didn't need Jason's assistance anymore, he got wrapped up in city life - having fun and bothering the NYPD for a chance to be on the team, at least for a little while. They decided to use Jason as an intern/assistant and Jason took whatever he could get. Bill's Betrayal Eventually Eric was found, and Sookie, by that time already knew what she was being kidnapped for. At this point she couldn't trust Bill or Eric. When Bill arrived, Pam went out to search for leads on Russell. Meanwhile, Bill told Eric that Sookie's blood did have the ability to enable a vampire to walk in the sun (when it did not) and urged Eric to test it, claiming to want to end this saga with Russell just as much as Eric did. Eric took his word, and in mid day, Eric walked on the roof of the hotel. Bill immediately incapacitated him with silver, leaving him out in the sun to burn. When Bill tried to free Sookie and jet her away from the place, Sookie felt betrayed. Once Sookie was unchained, Bill told her everything that's happened - how both Jason and Jessica were in town, and confessed that he tried to kill Eric. With Eric out of the picture and Russel unaware of Sookie's capabilities, they would be safe. But Sookie, was outraged and broke away from Bill to save Eric. Once out of the sun, Sookie gave him her blood to heal. Afterwhich - in front of Bill, Eric told her everything about Bill that he'd been keeping secret - how Bill was sent to find out about Sookie by the queen of Louisiana, how the events that led to Sookie and Bill meeting up was set up. Hurt, Sookie denounced both of them and went to find Jason right away. Jason conforted Sookie. (dialogue) They both decided to stay in NYC a bit longer. Reunited After all that drama, Lafayette and Jesus made their entrance to the big city, getting a small apartment. Afterward, Jesus was focused on discovering all he could about being a wiccan. He hopped around wiccan groups while trying to maintain his new job as a nurse at a psychiatric hospital. When Tara found out Lafayette was in NYC, she told him that Sam was there too. Lafayette asked if he could work at The Delta - because he needed the job bad. Sam, at this point just resolved that he would never be able to get away from Bon Temps - weirdly enough, Bon Temps follows him. But all three of them resolved that they would make The Delta their little home away from home - a fresh new start, a change, a way to start over together, while at the same time bringing Louisiana flavor to the city. Eventually, with Jason exploring the city, he found out about The Delta too (it was, after all, one of the few modest Louisiana restuarants in the city). Sure everyone thought it was weird how they found each other again, but something about it all seemed right. Sookie however, decided not to ask Sam for work there - she needed more time to think and get herself together after all that's happened. And with the Land of Faery calling to her - she was more and more tempted to live life there. Category:Canons Category:Browse